Destino
by thuthiifruthii
Summary: El pasado de anna regresa, para atormentarla por la desición que tomo ¿horo-horo y ren enamorados de la misma chica ? dejen comentarios. seam amables es mi primer fic T.T Semi-UA Creo -


Hola! Estoy muy emocionada por mi primer tic que hago, leído es como el número 17, 283, 938, 940,938 hahaha. Es un YOHXANNA 100% a la tercera potencia XD.

Se sitúa después del anime y tiene cosas del manga, espero que lo entiendan .

Capitulo 1

Era como otro cualquier día de verano, en la Pensión "En", situada en las afueras de Tokyo. El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa era fresca, todo era paz y tranquilidad, tal y como lo deseaba uno de los dueños de este lugar (Anna también es su propietaria xp): Yoh Asakura. Hasta que...

-YOOOOHHHHHHHHH!

Sip, todo era paz y tranquilidad en la Pensión "En".

Envuelto en las sabanas del futon y sabiendo que si no se levantaba en menos de 1,2 segundos, iba a sentir mucho dolor al recibir un escarmiento de su prometida.

Así que puso toda la fuerza que le quedaba para poner su humanidad de pie, pero al aparecer su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer esa proeza, no por nada sus amigos calificaban a su entrenamiento "infernal", ya hasta podía escuchar los pasos, más bien pisotones de su "annita" viniendo hacia su habitación.

Oye como abren la puerta y…

Nada, absolutamente nada

Nada de golpes, nada de gritos y regaños

Sacando la mata de pelos cafés revueltos llamada su cabeza y volteándola se dio cuenta de que su prometida estaba ahí, solo con su yukata puesta, estática en la puerta observándolo, pero sin hacerlo al mismo tiempo, inmersa en sus pensamientos, no con molestia como él lo esperaría.

-Anna…

El nombrarla la saco de su "trance" en el cual se encontrava la joven

-Haz el desayuno- ordeno inexpresivamente

Y así como vino se fue…

-_Qué extraño_- pensaba el joven castaño mientras se ponía el uniforme, después de una ducha rápida, se encontraba analizando el comportamiento de la rubia, es que simplemente no podía encontrarle explicación a su forma de actuar, la anna que él conocía lo hubiera usado como saco de box solo por el hecho estar dormido en vez de cumplir con su riguroso intinerario

-Sera mejor que baje pronto- se dijo así mismo. Sabiendo que solo perdería el tiempo en pensar en eso y eso haría que se enfadara más su "annita"

-jijiji-

Bajando las escaleras, su adolorido cuerpo le recordó si existencia, el solo saber que tendría que cocinar incrementaba su dolor, pero al llegar a la cocina y ver las sobras una idea cruzo su cabeza.

Estaban los dos solos desayunando en silencio, como era costumbre, eso era lo que pensaba el shaman de Amidamaru, solamente lo que no era "común" y eso era la actitud de la rubia. Qué raro es que no se haiga dado cuenta de que el desayuno son las sobran de la cena de ayer, y eso si era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta del delicado paladar de esta

-Solo espero y no me pida doble ración como todos los días, jijiji-Pensó

La itako jugaba con su comida, la verdad es que no tenía hambre, solo comía por que debía hacerlo, para no levantar sospechas, aunque conociendo a su prometido, eso nunca iva a suceder, ya que a él solo le importan sus amigos, eso hizo que su mirada se ensombreciera.

Desde que soñó con esos "recuerdos", solo pensamientos negativos, como ella los llama, atormentan en su cabeza.

-"¿_Por qué pienso en eso, si él…?_"-En eso sus ojos hubo un aire de nostalgia

Esto no paso desapercibido por el castaño, ya que desde que despertó le había puesto especial atención a la itako. Pensaba preguntarle cual era el problema, cuando su prometida se dio cuenta de su mirada y levanto la vista, se observaron por unos segundos para…

-Quiero más ¬¬ - hablo por primera vez en el desayuno anna. La verdad es que no quería pero, eso era lo que se supone que ella diria

-Annita si sigues comiendo así te vas a poner gordita y nadie te va a querer n.n

Se levando de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la vaporera donde se supone que estaría lo que resta del desayuno, aunque sabía que eso era innecesario, y lo tenía que hacer, porque nadie tenía que saber lo que la atormentaba.

Solamente miro inexpresivamente a su prometido antes de ir al recibidor para finalmente dirigirse hacia el instituto

-_Me va a castigar después_ T.T- Pensó el shaman

Continuara ?...


End file.
